


So, I'm dating Malfoy

by GabrielZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are dating, and Harry decided to tell his friends about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, I'm dating Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistake!! This is terrible oh god..

“I have something to tell you guys. Uh, it’s kinda important” Harry sit uncomfortably.  
“You are in trouble aren't you?” Hermione said, and glare at him.  
“No, Hermione, I swear. Just take a seat”

Harry scratch his head and laugh dryly. Ron and Hermione eye him suspiciously, as they take their seat in front of Harry. The common room is pretty quiet. It’s almost midnight, and most of the gryffindor are already in their bed. Harry take a deep breath and start talking. 

“Well, okay. First, I just want to let you that this thing is new to me. It’s only been going on for like three months” Harry stopped, and look at their reaction carefully. Hermione lifted her eyebrows, while Ron looks curious. “So, I’m dating Malfoy”

Their reaction is like a train wreck. Hermione looks lost, and then confused, while Ron looks shocked, and then turn into something similar to anger. Harry look down, and bit his nail nervously. 

“I mean, he’s not that much of a prat. He’s better I swear!” Harry blurt out, still waiting for their reaction.  
“Bloody hell! Malfoy?! There are many attractive people out there, and you pick Malfoy?!” Ron raised his voice and clearly he is not okay with the news.  
“Don’t be a dick, Ron. He’s not bad” Harry rolled his eyes, and turn his head facing Hermione.  
“Well, that’s not something I’m expecting to hear. I respect your decision, Harry. But that really doesn't mean that I agree with that. If Malfoy hurt you in any way, you need to tell us” Hermione said while Ron look like he’s still stuck with his anger.  
“But it’s Malfoy, Mione, this is not okay”  
“Oh, shut up Ron. This is his life, just let him be” Hermione said and smack his head with her book.  
“Still” He mumbled.  
“Uh, thanks Hermione. I really appreciate it. Erm, I’m going upstairs, now” He said, glancing at Ron and he get up from his seat.


End file.
